La armada de Igniz
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: fic en homenaje de los 20 años de Metal Slug y KOF ¡Igniz y Mordem se han aliado! ahora la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo otra vez caen en manos de los famosos Peregrine Falcons. con ayuda del K' TEAM, y otro equipo que ambos conocen bien. lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

La armada de Igniz.

Capítulo 1: algo raro.

 **HEY, HEY, HEY. AQUÍ TERRY KUSANAGI CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 **COMO LO PROMETÍ, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FIC CROSSOVER ENTRE KOF Y METAL SLUG, ME LLEGARON MAS FÁCIL LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE QUE MI OTRA OPCION (CROSSOVER ENTRE RAPIDO Y FURIOSO Y NEED FOR SPEED) POR CIERTO ESTE FIC NO TENDRÁ MUCHOS CAPITULOS, ENTRE 5 Y 7.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE IGUAL (O MÁS) QUE MI PRIMER HISTORIA: KOF NUEVA GENERACIÓN.**

 **SIN MAS ME DEJO DE TONTERIAS… ¡HERE WE GO!**

 **DISCLAIMER: KING OF FIGHTERS, METAL SLUG Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE EXPLICITO (ALGUNAS EXPRESIONES FOLKLÓRICAS MEXICANAS QUE DEBERIAN LLEVAR %#$" °!?*]).**

Los Peregrine Falcons luchaban en una de sus tantas batallas contra la armada de Mordem.

 **Marco:** (disparando su famosa Heavy Machine Gun) vamos chicos matemos a esta bola de babosos para poder irnos a comer.

 **Tarma:** te apoyo en esta. Me está dando hambre y sueño (lanza una granada a un grupo de rebeldes) jah, pendejos.

 **Eri:** ya niñitas chillonas, cuando acabemos con esto se podrán ir a comer, dormir o lo que quieran hacer. Pero para eso tenemos que asegurar aquella pequeñísima base. (Señala una clase de bunker metálico y resopla) parece que nuestros superiores no supieran quienes somos… hemos salvado al mundo muchas veces, y ahora nos mandan a una misión tan sencilla, que patético.

 **Fio:** si, que flojera… pero si no fuera tan importante no nos hubieran mandado a nosotros. Debe haber algo raro allí adentro.

 **Comandante 1:** estoy seguro que nuestros soldados estrella podrán con esto.

 **Comandante 2:** yo no estoy tan seguro pero… tienen que hacerlo o estaremos perdidos.

 **Soldado:** señores, hemos recibido informes de algo muy extraño. La ciudad de Berlín ha sido atacada por un ejército de personas que lanzaban llamas por las manos.

 **Comandante 2:** ¿cómo? eso es imposible, nadie en el mundo puede hacer tal cosa.

 **Comandante 1:** no es del todo cierto, ¿recuerdan el grupo criminal que destruyó la cuidad de South Town?

 **Soldado:** es verdad. Si mal lo recuerdo era… NESTS.

 **Comandante 1:** suena muy parecido a lo que está investigando el equipo Peregrine Falcons.

 **Fio:** bueno, ya llegamos. Pero ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para abrir esta cosa?

 **Eri:** fácil, del mismo modo que quitamos a Marco y Tarma de la cocina cuando tienen hambre… con muchos explosivos (se ríe como tonta).

 **Tarma:** que gacha eres Eri, mira que apartarnos de esa manera es muy peligroso.

 **Marco:** ¿de qué te preocupas? Aunque explotaran las granadas que nos lanza… no nos mataría.

 **Tarma/Eri/Fio:** a chinga…. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro Marco?

 **Marco:** porque siempre tenemos 99 coins (hace una cara de "hay babosos" y se ríe).

 **Eri:** como sea. Será mejor que se cubran, a menos que quieran quedar tostados (planta una enorme cantidad de C4 en la puerta de la base).

El C4 causa una explosión de varios metros a la redonda, haciendo que la puerta volara en pedazos.

 **Tarma:** ¿no creen que sería mejor que mandáramos a traer unos Metal Slug? Podría ser peligroso ahí adentro. Pues como dijo Fio hace rato, no nos hubieran mandado a nosotros sino hubiera algo raro.

 **Eri:** por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón Tarma. Marco, háblale a Trevor pa' que se traiga el Metal Slug.

 **Marco:** okey, pero no creo que sea necesario. Pero si ustedes dos lo dicen ta' weno.

Esperaron como una hora hasta que llegaron Trevor, Walter, Nadia y Tira en dos tanques.

 **Nadia:** ¿apoco los indestructibles Peregrine Falcons tuvieron miedo?

 **Fio:** nada de eso, solo quisimos ser cuidadosos por si acaso ahí adentro hay algo.

 **Walter:** entremos de una buena vez, quiero dispararle a algo con mi tanque.

 **Tira:** no seas tan impaciente… espero que haya algo de batalla adentro, sino solo vinimos a lo pendejo.

Los ocho entraron a la base, y como era de esperarse había soldados dentro, pero no eran soldados cualquiera… eran clones de NESTS.

 **Tarma:** ¿Qué carajos son estos tipos? ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

 **Marco:** mejor cállate y dispara Tarma, hay que averiguar que pasa aquí.

Hubo una gran batalla, volaban balas, llamaradas y explosiones. Incluso los clones pudieron destruir un tanque.

 **Trevor:** ¿Cómo pudieron deshacer el Metal Slug solo con sus manos? No hay explicación alguna para esto.

 **Eri:** sigamos, ya casi, solo nos faltan… (Se pone a contar los clones con la mano)… unos veinte.

 **Nadia:** ¿enserio? ¿Veinte? Aaaah, yo pensé que faltaban unos cinco.

 **Marco:** serás pendeja Nadia ¿Qué no sabes contar?

 **Nadia:** claro que sé contar. Lo que pasa es que no vi a los otros quince.

 **Fio:** cállense ustedes dos me distraen. (Intenta llamar con su radio) aquí Peregrine Falcons a cuartel general… ¿cuartel me oye?

Ella estuvo intentando varias veces mientras los otros siete soldados peleaban contra los clones. Pero no pudo establecer contacto.

 **Fio:** mierda, no se puede. (Un clon la agarra por la espalda) ¡ARGH MARCO AYUDAME!

 **Marco: ¡** FIO RESISTE! Vamos chicos a salvarla (saca su Heavy Machine Gun Plus y empieza a dispararla) morirán malditos.

Los demás también se pusieron a disparar como locos. Para la suerte de los soldados, cuatro individuos peculiares llegaron al lugar.

 **¿? 1:** Miren, más clones. Ya están empezando a hartarme.

 **¿? 2:** también hay otras personas… vamos a ayudarlas.

 **¿? 3:** ¿Cómo rayos encontraron una base de NESTS?

 **¿? 4:** por si no te habías dado cuenta… es muy fácil encontrar una base de este tipo a mitad del desierto. Además parecen soldados.

 **¿? 1:** ¿y tú sabes muy bien como son los soldados no?

 **¿? 4:** tu mejor te callas cabrón. Vamos a echarnos a esos clones.

Los cuatro desconocidos fueron a atacar a los clones, y de paso a ayudar a los Peregrine Falcons y a los Sparrows.

Los doce pelearon contra los clones, al cabo de una hora todos los clones habían sido destruidos.

 **Marco:** gracias por ayudarnos, la sentimos cerca.

 **Eri:** no hables en plural, la verdad no fue tan difícil.

 **Tarma:** tranquilos, ya se acabó. A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como sabían de esta base?

 **¿? 4:** nosotros llevamos años tras las huellas de NESTS. Por eso sabíamos de esta base… un momento… ¿no ya nos conocíamos?

 **Fio:** no sé… puede ser… yo me llamo Fiolina Germi de los PF.

 **Marco:** yo soy Marco y aquellos de allá son el resto de los PF y los Sparrows, se llaman: Tarma, Eri, Trevor, Walter, Tira y Nadia.

Los demás saludan con la mano.

 **Eri:** ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

 **¿? 4:** sabía que ya los conocía ¿no me recuerdan? Trabajamos juntos varias veces hace tiempo.

 **Tarma:** la verdad… no, no te recuerdo. Nunca olvidaría a una chica tan linda. (Recibe un zape de Eri) no te enojes Eri.

 **Eri:** pues no andes de ojo alegre Roving. Cambiando de tema… parece que si te eh visto antes.

 **Marco:** ya sé… ¿Qué no eres parte de las tropas mercenarias del comandante Heidern?

 **¿? 4:** exacto. Soy yo… Seirah Dash, pero casi siempre me dicen Whip. Trabajamos juntos varias veces.

 **Tarma:** ahora recuerdo, hola Whip. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo están Leona, Ralf y Clark?

 **Whip:** la verdad no sé, no los eh visto en un buen tiempo… ah por cierto, déjenme presentarles a mis amigos.

 **¿? 3:** no somos niños como para que nos tengas que presentar (susurrando) al menos yo. Yo soy Máxima, amigo de Whip.

 **¿? 2:** holaaaaa, mi nombre es Kula Diamond. Encantada de conocerlos, Whip me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

 **Fio:** y tú Kula… ¿Qué eres de Whip?

 **Máxima:** (con tono burlón y queriendo reírse) es… su cuñada JAJAJA.

Los Metal Slug se sacaron de onda, Kula se sonrojó y el único que seguía sin presentar se enojó.

 **Whip:** no sé si eso sea cierto… ah pero ahora que lo dices Max, se me había olvidado. El (señala a cierto hombre de guante rojo) es mi hermano, K' Dash.

 **K':** más te vale que no vuelvas a decir eso Máxima… (Forma una flama en su mano derecha) O me veré obligado a freírte la boca.

Los soldados vieron la flama de K' sorprendidos y recordaron a los clones.

 **Marco:** un momento… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

 **K' TEAM (los cuatro):** ¿hacer qué?

 **Trevor:** eso (señala la mano de K') manejar el fuego.

 **Whip:** oh, eso… lo puede hacer por ese guante que trae, y también porque… NESTS le insertó los poderes de un tal Kyo Kusanagi.

 **Walter:** entonces… ¿tienen algo que ver con esas cosas que acabamos de matar?

Los cuatro asintieron en señal de afirmación.

 **K':** (sorprendiendo a sus amigos, ya que él no es de hablar mucho) esas ratas también son clones de NESTS… al igual que Whip y yo.

Los soldados entendieron enseguida como dieron con la base y por qué estaban en ella.

 **Fio:** ahora entiendo… pueden ayudarnos a investigar, si les sirve.

 **Máxima:** por supuesto que nos sirve, gracias por no hacer volar la base… antes de investigarla claro.

Los tres equipos se pusieron a husmear entre los archivos de la base por un muy buen rato. Hasta que…

 **Kula:** hey chicos, miren lo que encontré (muestra una clase de memoria) esto pude tener algo importante.

 **Whip:** bien hecho pequeña. Veamos… parece que es la memoria de las cámaras de seguridad. No hay nada raro… (Mira algo en la grabación) a excepción de esto, miren todos.

Los demás van a ver la grabación. Se puede observar a Igniz teniendo una plática con… el general Mordem.

Después de ver esa plática (ya que la grabación no tenía sonido) los doce se quedaron mudos.

 **Kula:** ¿Quién es ese señor con bigote?

 **Tarma:** (bastante confundido) un tipo muy malo niña, ¿alguien me puede explicar que chingados hacen esos dos hablando?

 **Máxima:** hmmm… no quiero llamar a la mala suerte pero… parece ser que traman algo.

 **Eri:** ni lo digas. Nosotros ya sabemos cómo es Mordem… y ustedes conocen a Igniz mejor que nadie…así que… ¿les parece si unimos fuerzas?

 **Whip:** muy buena idea Eri. Tenemos que detener a esos dos, cueste lo que cueste.

 **K':** ah no. No no no. Conmigo no cuenten, ya tengo suficiente con participar en el KOF como para ahora ser parte de una guerra. No ni madres.

 **Kula:** ¿Qué pasa K', le tienes miedo a Igniz? Por favor, ni siquiera yo le tengo miedo, y menos a un señor con bigote de brocha.

El chico se molestó con su "amiga" mientras todos los demás solo lo miraban divertidos.

 **K':** no le tengo miedo a nada y tú lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que no quiero estar en un tonto ejército, y que ni se te ocurra estar jodiendo.

 **Kula:** nada, nada. Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde (empieza a hacer ruidos de gallina).

Los demás solo esperaban la reacción del de guante rojo. La cual fue la siguiente.

 **K':** (suspiro pesado) no sé cómo carajos logras convencerme niña… está bien lo haré, solo porque quiero acabar con Igniz de una vez por todas.

 **Marco:** bueno, no se diga más. Vámonos al cuartel para que reciban el entrenamiento básico, por ejemplo: tácticas de espionaje, como disparar y lo más importante… cómo manejar un súper tanque Metal Slug.

 **Kula:** (asustada y nerviosa) a ver, a ver. Espérenme tantito… nadie me habló sobre eso… ¿voy a tener que manejar esa cosa enorme? (señalando el tanque).

El peliblanco se empezó a reír, pero Whip lo calló.

 **Whip:** no te preocupes princesa, no es obligatorio. Pero si vas a tener que saber cómo disparar un arma.

 **Kula:** NO. No quiero matar a nadie. Ya fui asesina una vez… no quiero volver a serlo.

 **K':** pues ahora te chingas chamaca, eso te ganas por andar fastidiando.

Después de un rato todos se fueron de la base… claro no sin antes hacerla volar en pedazos. Se dirigieron al cuartel de la armada regular.

Después de que Marco, Tarma y Whip hablaran con los superiores…

 **Máxima:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos aceptaron en la armada?

 **Whip:** esto no les gustará a K' y a Kula… si, nos aceptaron. Solo para este trabajo, cuando acabemos con Igniz estaremos libres.

 **K'/Kula:** (molestos y asustados) aaaah, me carga la chi…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.**

 **PRIMER CIERRE DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 **LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR ESTO SALIÓ POR QUE EN 2016 SERÁN LOS 20 AÑOS DE METAL SLUG… Y EN 2014 FUERON LOS 20 DE KOF. Y CLARO, COMO NO HACER UN HOMENAJE PARA AMBOS JUEGOS EN MANERA CROSSOVER.**

 **ESTA VEZ IRÉ UN POCO MAS TRANQUILO, NO ME PREOCUPARÉ EN TERMINAR RAPIDO EL FIC, EN VEZ DE ESO ME PREOCUPARÉ EN ESCRIBIRLO BIEN Y NO HACER LO QUE MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR, LO ESCRIBÍ TAN RAPIDO QUE AL LEERLO, TODO ERA MEDIO CONFUSO HASTA QUE LO COMPUSE (ESTÁ MAL ORDENADO DE LOS CAPITULOS 1 A 7).**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A MIS DOS SAGAS FAVORITAS. DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA.**

 **MISSION 1 COMPLETE.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	2. Chapter 2

La armada de Igniz.

Capítulo 2: reclutas renegados.

El K' Team se había unido a la armada regular, con la intención de acabar con Igniz. Claro que K' y Kula fueron a la fuerza.

 **Kula:** no pueden obligarme. No voy a hacer lo que quieren.

 **K':** pues qué lástima niña. Ya estamos aquí… ahora nos chingamos.

 **Whip:** K' tiene razón, ahora somos parte de la armada regular. Ya no hay retorno, así que como dijo K'… ahora se chingan.

 **Máxima:** tranquilos chicos… se van a ver tan lindos con el uniforme militar.

 **K':** tu mejor te callas. (Hace una mueca de gracia) ya quiero ver la friega que te vas a atravesar en el entrenamiento.

 **Kula:** no vuelvas a mencionar la palabra "entrenamiento" en mi presencia… (Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)…me trae malos recuerdos.

 **Whip:** tranquila princesa, todo va a estar bien. Ya verás, en poco tiempo te vas a divertir y serás una linda soldado… como yo (hace pose de calendario).

 **Max/K':** noooo, dios nos libre. Ya tenemos suficiente contigo, como para que ella se vuelva igual a ti.

 **Whip:** ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea como yo?

 **K':** todavía lo preguntas… mejor no te respondemos o no nos la acabamos.

 **Kula:** (suspiro) está bien… trataré de acostumbrarme a esto. Pero me va a costar un montón.

Al día siguiente…

 **K':** (poniéndose el uniforme militar, el cual es como el de Tarma y/o Marco, pero con el chaleco de color negro) me siento estúpido con esta ropa.

 **Máxima:** te apoyo en esta compa (se escucha que se rompe alguna parte de su uniforme) upss… debieron darme una talla más grande.

 **Whip:** que pendejo eres Max. Que pendejo eres.

En ese momento entran los PF al cuarto de los renegados.

 **Tarma:** buenos días. ¿Listos para un día de intenso entrenamiento?

 **Kula:** (se escucha su voz detrás de una puerta, donde se estaba cambiando) ¡QUE NADIE DIGA LA PALABRA "ENTRENAMIENTO" ENFRENTE DE MI!

 **K':** nadie está enfrente de ti.

 **Kula:** (todavía dentro del cambiador) pero estoy escuchando, así que… cállense.

 **Marco:** ¿porque no quiere que digan eso?

Los tres KOF encogen los hombros, como diciendo "quien sabe"

 **Whip:** dice que le trae malos recuerdos… quien sabe cuáles.

 **Kula:** los estoy escuchando.

 **Máxima:** princesa… ¿no crees que ya te tardaste mucho ahí adentro?

 **Kula:** no me apuren… es que… no sé… me siento rara. Creo que esta ropa no me queda bien.

 **Fio/Whip/Eri/Max:** oh vamos no te puedes ver tan mal.

 **K':** acabemos con esto de una vez… ya sal con un carajo, ya me quiero ir.

Ante el regaño del lanza-fuego, la chica salió. Y cuando lo hizo sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Kula se veía hermosa en el uniforme militar (como el de Fio y/o el de Eri. Pero con chaleco morado).

 **Máxima:** (dándole un ligero codazo a K') ¿verdad que se bien?

 **K'/Kula:** tu… te callas (ambos lo atacan con un ONE INCH (el puñetazo que te tira si te toca) y mandan al cyborg hasta el otro lado del cuarto).

 **Marco:** bueno, bueno. Dejen las peleas para otro día. Por ahora vamos al entre… (Se acuerda que Kula está ahí)… digo, la capacitación.

Todos salen del cuarto con dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Los PF estaban enseñándole a los nuevos reclutas a como disparar.

Como era de esperarse, Máxima acertó 20 de los 20 intentos (como no si tiene vista telescópica y todo eso).

Con el entrenamiento que Whip ya tenía, logró acertar 18 de 20 intentos.

K' (en contra de su voluntad) disparó el arma y logró acertar 12 de 20.

Solo a Kula le faltaba intentarlo…

 **Kula:** (tratando de retener las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos) ¡NO! No voy a hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo.

 **Whip:** tienes que hacerlo. Solo son pedazos de papel, no lastimarás a nadie.

 **Kula:** ahorita no, pero después si voy lastimar a alguien, sino tuviera que matar no me obligarían a hacerlo. ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Se dispara la pistola sin querer y…

 **Tarma:** wow. Le diste al mero centro. Tienes muy buena puntería niña.

Ella se sonrojó, lo cual molestó a K'. (por lo que todos sospechamos) ante la "amabilidad" del soldado de amarillo.

 **K':** TCH. No sé qué le encuentran de maravilloso, el arma se disparó sola.

 **Marco:** ¿Qué pasa Dash? ¿No soportas que ella tenga mejor puntería que tú?

El peliblanco solo le lanza una mirada asesina y aprieta sus puños.

 **Kula:** ni se emocionen… como dijo K', eso pasó sin querer, así que… no esperen que pase otra vez.

 **Whip:** (con una sonrisa maligna) tú eliges. Entre disparar un arma o… manejar un Metal Slug.

Y antes que se dieran cuenta… la peli azul ya había vaciado los cartuchos de 3 armas.

 **K'/Whip:** (ambos con tono burlón) no que no tronabas pistolita… (Solo K')… ahora veo que le tienes más miedo a conducir que a disparar.

 **Kula:** en parte es por manejar… pero la mayor parte es… que esa cosa también tiene armas. Lo que hace más peligroso al que lo use.

 **Los PF (los cuatro):** esa es la mejor parte ¿no es divertido?

 **Whip:** parece que para ella no. Como sea tenemos que ir a las demás pruebas.

 **Eri:** sí. Chicas, vengan conmigo y Fio. Chicos vayan con Marco y Tarma.

Marco, K', Tarma y Máxima se fueron por un lado, y Fio, Whip, Kula y Eri por otro.

En una enfermería dentro del cuartel…

 **Whip:** ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? No nos sentimos mal.

 **Eri:** oh, no es por eso. Estamos aquí para darles un curso de primeros auxilios.

 **Whip:** no me hubieran traído a mí. Yo ya conozco como está la cosa.

 **Fio:** te trajimos a ti porque… no creo que Kula hubiera querido venir sola. ¿Por cierto dónde está?

Se escucha que se rompen varios vidrios. Eri, Fio y Whip voltearon a ver de dónde venía el ruido.

 **Kula:** perdón. Espero que no fuera valioso o raro lo que había en esos frascos.

 **Eri:** no era valioso ni especial. Eran un simple antídoto que cura la infección Zombi.

 **Kula:** (asustada por lo que escuchó) ¿enserio existen los Zombis?

Eri y Fio solo asintieron. Y en ese rato entraron Trevor, Tira y Walter con Nadia en una camilla.

 **Eri:** ¿Qué le pasó a Nadia?

 **Trevor:** la mordió un Zombi. Pero no pasa nada mientras tengamos antídoto.

Whip volteó a ver a Kula echándole la culpa de algo.

 **Kula:** lo siento mucho… se me acaban de caer unos frascos con antídoto anti Zombis.

 **Tira:** no te preocupes pequeña. Siempre hay reservas escondidas.

 **Whip:** me alivia escucharlo. Vámonos princesa. (Le tapa los ojos a la niña) esto puede ser muy traumático para ti.

 **Kula:** no te preocupes Seirah, quiero ver esto. Piensa ¿Cómo sabría qué hacer si me muerde un Zombi a mi o cualquiera de ustedes? Además no creo que sea tan asqueroso ver esto.

Después de ver los horrores de la transformación Zombi… Kula vomitó varias veces, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

 **Kula:** oh… dios… mío. Me arrepiento de ver esto, es horrible.

 **Walter:** si, es horrible. Yo todavía no me acostumbro, y eso que lo eh visto varias veces.

 **Whip:** luego no estés jodiendo conque no te lo advertí. Pero tienes razón, esto da miedo… y mucho.

 **Fio:** … creo que con lo que vieron fue suficiente por hoy. Vámonos a otra parte.

Las chicas salieron de la enfermería.

En una pista de obstáculos….

Marco y Tarma se habían llevado a K' y Máxima para hacerles una prueba física.

Marco ya había superado la pista, a Tarma le faltaba poco pero…..

 **K':** odio esta pista culera. Ya no puedo y apenas llevo la mitad.

 **Máxima:** al menos llevas la mitad. Yo apenas llevo dos obstáculos.

 **Marco:** vamos chicos. Ustedes son peleadores, deberían pasar sin problemas.

 **K':** si, pero a mí no me gusta esforzarme de esta manera.

 **Tarma:** (con intención de fastidiarlo) oh vamos K'. ¿Cómo piensas conquistar a la pequeña lindura de pelo azul con esa condición física?

Eso bastó para hacer que K' se esforzara más de lo usual y antes de que Tarma pudiera seguir burlándose, el peliblanco ya lo había rebasado.

 **K':** (burlándose) ¿Qué pasa Roving? ¿No que muy atlético?

 **Marco:** vamos Tarma, tu puedes te falta poquito. Por cierto K', ¿es cierto lo que dijo Tarma?

 **K':** por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué carajos todos me preguntan eso?

 **Marco:** bueno, es que parece que tú le gustas a ella por eso yo pensé que…

 **K':** eso ya lo sé. Pero yo en ningún momento desde que la conozco eh hecho algo como para que todos piensen que me interesa.

Tarma logró salir de la pista, al mismo tiempo que Máxima llegaba a la mitad.

 **Tarma:** hola. ¿De qué me perdí?

 **Marco:** de nada importante. (Gritándole al cyborg) oye Max, cuando termines la pista nos alcanzas en el lugar donde están los tanques. Nosotros nos estamos adelantando.

 **Máxima:** (a lo lejos) okey, allá nos vemos. Esperen ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

 **Tarma:** solo pregunta cuando veas a alguien. Adiós.

Y sin más, el rubio y los dos de lentes oscuros dejaron solo al robusto cyborg en la pista de obstáculos.

En el almacén de los Súper Vehicule 001….

 **Kula:** wow cuantos tanques, son un chingo.

 **Whip:** si, hay muchos. Incluso hay de colores, mira hay: grises, rojos, azules, amarillos y cafés.

Mientras Whip miraba los diferentes colores de los tanques, los hombres hicieron presencia.

 **Marco:** (hablándole por detrás) ¿son bonitos verdad Whip?

 **Whip:** si, mucho ¿puedo conducir uno de esos?

 **K':** mejor ni te acerques hermana, capaz que lo destruyes. Y mira que estaría cabrón hacerlo, como están blindados.

 **Eri:** por eso los trajimos aquí. Para que aprendan a manejarlos por si las moscas.

 **Kula:** (gritando y corriendo como loca) ¡NOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO NI SIQUIERA SUBIRME A ESAS COSAS! Se los dije desde el principio.

 **Fio:** tranquila, no lo harás. La explicación es fácil, por dos cosas: 1_ tienes 14 años, no tienes permiso de conducir cualquier cosa con motor y mucho menos un tanque. Y 2_ aunque lo tuvieras y quisieras hacerlo… no alcanzarías todos los controles.

 **Kula:** menos mal. (Pasa su mano por su frente en señal de alivio) Ya me había espantado.

Marco, Fio, Tarma y Eri les dieron a Whip y K' las explicaciones básicas para conducir el Metal Slug. Aunque el peliblanco parecía no haberles entendido muy bien.

 **K':** (adentro de un tanque) ¿Qué se hacía después de meter meter la llave dónde va?

 **Whip:** serás pendejo carnal, te lo explicaron muchas veces. Era… era… ¿Qué era?

 **Marco:** lo mismo que con cualquier otra cosa…. Girarla para que encienda el motor.

 **K'/Whip:** aaaah, no sabía.

El peliblanco hizo encender el tanque, lo que hizo mucho ruido y asustó a la peli azul.

 **Kula:** (tapándose los oídos) otra cosa que odio de ese tanque…. Hace mucho ruido.

 **Tarma:** solo cuando enciende… y cuando dispara claro. Fuera de ahí es muy sigiloso.

 **Kula:** no me importa si "sigue al oso" dije que no me gusta.

 **Whip:** no. Lo que dijo Tarma es que es muy sigiloso, ósea que casi no hace ruido.

 **Marco:** tranquilas, miren. Parece que K' ya se acostumbró al tanque.

El tanque que iba manejando el de guante rojo ya estaba en movimiento, incluso el chico se dio el lujo saltar varias veces y disparar hacia el techo. El cual gracias a los disparos, se cayó encima del tanque.

 **K':** (saliendo del tanque) ¿Quién puso ese pedazo de techo ahí?

 **Máxima:** (por fin había llegado después de terminar la pista de obstáculos) fuiste tú pendejo. Como se te ocurre dispararle al techo.

 **K':** es que no sé cómo mover las torretas.

 **Tarma:** para eso hay una palanca, está del lado derecho del volante y parece una palanca de las maquinitas.

 **K' TEAM (LOS CUATRO):** AAAAAAH

 **Whip:** bueno, es mi turno. (Traga saliva) deséenme suerte.

 **Eri:** tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.

En ese momento Whip se sube al tanque, e inmediatamente se ve que tiene problemas.

 **Whip:** (adentro del tanque) ¡WWWWHHAAAAA! Sáquenme de aquí.

Los PF reaccionan rápido y logran sacar a la castaña de ahí

 **Whip:** sentí que me moría. Gracias.

 **Marco:** no fue nada.

 **K':** (con sonrisa burlona) ¿Qué se siente que el inexperto de tu hermano maneje mejor un tanque que tú?

 **Whip:** cállate. Lo que tú tuviste fue suerte y nada más.

Un soldado entró corriendo

 **Soldado:** señores. Hay un batallón de rebeldes en Death Valley. Deben ir rápido.

 **Los PF (los cuatro):** muy bien, vamos.

Y con eso salieron rumbo una nueva batalla….

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERÁ UN EQUIPO CONOCIDO POR TODOS. LA INICIALES: I.W.T.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	3. Chapter 3

La armada de Igniz.

Capítulo 3: refuerzos.

 **HEY, HEY, HEY. EH VUELTO, AGRADESCO A LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO (EN ESPECIAL A KRYZAY POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR REVIEW) ESTE PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LAS DOS SAGAS MAS GRANDES DE SNK (Y MIS FAVORITAS).**

 **ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL EQUIPO QUE ENTRARÁ A LA HISTORIA A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO. YA QUE CONOZCO LA HISTORIA DE ELLOS PERO NO MUCHO SUS FORMAS DE SER. REPITO ESPERO NO QUEDAR MAL CON ELLOS.**

 **SIN MAS ME DEJO DE ESTUPIDECES SIN SENTIDO Y A LO QUE TE TRUJE CHENCHA.**

Los soldados (y los renegados) llegaron a Death Valley. Como detalle, Tarma y K' iban manejando un Slug cada quien.

 **Marco:** (emocionado) vamos, será una buena batalla. ¡YIIIIJAAAAAHH!

 **Kula:** (asustada y sorprendida) ay cabrón. Son un chingero.

 **Eri:** (presumiendo) huy y esos no son nada. Hemos enfrentado a batallones 10 veces más grandes que este.

 **Tarma:** (se escucha su voz a través del radio del tanque) no seas mentirosa Eri. Escuchen, batallones tan grandes no. Pero si hemos luchado contra cosas sobrenaturales, tales como: zombis, momias, extraterrestres e incluso un demonio.

 **Máxima:** esa nadie te la cree.

 **Fio:** pos no nos crean si no quieren. Pero es cierto, es más, tengo unas fotos que lo demuestran. Se las mostraré cuando lleguemos al cuartel.

 **Whip:** ¿quieren callarse y disparar? Marco y yo no podemos solos.

 **K':** (hablando por el radio con su típico tono arrogante) tus deseos son ordenes hermanita.

Dispara varias bombas con el tanque, las cuales surten efecto.

 **Marco:** buena puntería Dash. Vamos, acábate las municiones.

El tanque rojo (el que venía manejando K') dio un saltito y cubrió a los rebeldes con una lluvia de balas, lo cual mató a unos 20 soldados.

 **Kula:** (molesta pero a punto de llorar) ¡K'! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

 **K':** (abre la tapa del tanque) para eso nos trajeron ¿Qué no? (se da cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que tiene la azulina en el rostro) tranquila, ellos son los malos, se lo merecían.

Mientras K' estaba distraído hablando con la lanza-hielo, un soldado quiso aprovechar y le disparó con su rifle, con toda la intención de matarlo. Por suerte Whip se dio cuenta de eso.

 **Whip:** (quitando a su hermano de enfrente de la bala) ¡HERMANO QUITATE!

La bala le dio en el hombro, cerca del corazón. Cayó al piso instantáneamente ante la mirada de horror de los chicos.

 **Kula:** (tratando de no llorar) Seirah... ¿estás bien?... levántate por favor.

K' alcanzó a ver el soldado que le disparó a su hermana, y claro no lo iba a dejar así. Se volvió a meter en el tanque y tomó rumbo hacia allá.

 **K':** (apuntándole con el cañón del tanque) te veré en el infierno. (Con un odio enfermizo en su voz) ¡TRAGA EXPLOSIVOS MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

El peliblanco lanzó todas las bombas que le quedaban en el tanque hacia el soldado. El de guante rojo puso una sonrisa maligna al ver el cuerpo del soldado volando en muchos pedacitos.

Después de eso regresó con Kula para ver cómo estaba su hermana.

 **K':** (tratando de esconder su preocupación) Kula… ¿Cómo está ella?

 **Kula:** (acariciando el pelo de Whip para calmarla) no… no se ve bien. Necesita un doctor, está perdiendo mucha sangre.

 **Tarma:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? (mira a Whip con el hombro y parte del pecho con sangre) oh no. Rápido ustedes dos llévensela a la enfermería.

 **Kula:** pero… ¿seguro que ustedes van a poder solos?

 **Marco:** por supuesto que si…. ahora lárguense.

K' y Kula subieron a Whip en el Slug y se fueron al cuartel. Dejando a los PF y a Máxima en la zona de combate.

A medio camino dentro del Metal Slug….

 **Whip:** (entre ruidos de dolor) espero… que… puedan… ganarles.

 **Kula:** (llorando) no hables, ahora solo nos preocupas tú. (Susurrando) incluyendo a K', aunque no lo demuestre. Por eso va tan rápido.

 **K':** escuché eso. (Pone una sonrisa burlona) por cierto Kula… ¿no que nunca en tu vida te ibas a subir a estos tanques?

 **Kula:** (molesta y sorprendida) no es momento para que andes chingando con eso. Mejor cállate y apúrate.

Ante esa reacción los hermanos Dash lo único que hicieron fue reírse. Hasta que Whip empezó a quejarse de dolor.

De regreso a la batalla…..

 **Tarma:** ¿de dónde salen tantos?

 **Marco:** son demasiados. No creo que podamos aguantar mucho.

 **Fio** : necesito municiones. Ya casi no tengo.

 **Máxima:** había mucha munición en el tanque rojo.

 **Eri:** ese tanque se lo llevó K'.

 **Máxima/Tarma/Fio/Marco:** (al unísono) ¡PINCHE SUERTE CULERA! Ya nos cargó la ver…

No terminaron de maldecir, ya que tres individuos bastante particulares hicieron presencia como por arte de dios. Y ayudaron a nuestros necesitados soldados (y al cyborg también).

Como una media hora después, acabaron con todos los rebeldes.

 **Marco:** (sintiendo que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo) gracias por ayudarnos. Estuvieron cerca de ganarnos.

 **Tarma:** mi compa tiene razón. Aunque claro, como no, si éramos cinco contra cincuenta.

 **Máxima:** (con tono agresivo e indiferente) ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

 **¿? 1:** (también con tono agresivo) eso a ti no te importa. En todo caso… (Fue interrumpido por su compañero)

 **¿? 2:** vinimos por Whip. ¿Dónde está ella?

 **Máxima:** (pone cara triste) su hermano y la niña se la llevaron a la enfermería.

 **¿? 3:** (sorprendiendo a todos porque ella casi no habla) ¿Qué le pasó a Seirah?

 **Tarma:** le dispararon hace rato. Por eso solo estamos nosotros cinco.

 **¿? 2:** que triste. Espero que se ponga bien. Tenemos que avisarle al comandante que ella está herida, y que no podrá estar en la misión.

 **¿? 1:** no creo que sea necesario. ¿Podrían llevarnos con ella?

 **Eri:** (no muy segura de lo que iba a decir) este… sí. Pero… solo si traen transporte para los ocho, porque no cabemos en el Slug.

 **¿? 1:** si, si traemos (señala una camioneta) solo que iremos apretados.

 **Fio:** no le hace. Vámonos de una vez, quiero saber cómo está Whip.

Y dicho eso siete de ellos (menos Tarma que se fue en el Slug) se subieron a la camioneta de los (por ahora) desconocidos, y se fueron hacia el cuartel.

En la enfermería…

A Whip ya le habían sacado la bala del hombro, y le suturaron la herida.

 **Enfermera:** será mejor que descanse, no se mueva mucho o se le volverá a abrir la herida.

La enfermera de va del cuarto, dejando solos a los hermanos Dash y a Kula.

 **Kula:** qué bueno que ya estás bien.

 **K':** (con los lentes puestos para que no vean su mirada de preocupación) aun no entiendo… si la herida no fue tan grave, ¿Por qué perdiste tanta sangre?

 **Whip:** (medio pendeja debido a los medicamentos y a lo débil que estaba) KI-EEEN SHIABIEEEEE. (Agarra a K' por el cuello) WEY, WEY, MIRA.

 **K':** ¿Qué pasa hermana?

 **Whip:** miraaah, un ocni, llamen a los hombres de blanco.

 **Kula:** eso es un avión Seirah. Además, son los hombres de negro.

 **Whip:** eso, eso, eso. Si me refería a esooooh. (Con los ojos grandes, estilo manga) aaaaah, son una pareja tan lindaaaa. (Canturreando) Beso, beso. (Cae dormida).

 **K':** TCH, está delirando. ¿Qué rayos le dieron?

 **Kula:** (sonrojada por lo que dijo Whip) eh… eh… déjame ver. (Se pone a revisar entre la basura para ver que le pusieron a Whip) ajah, aquí está. Veamos, (lee de la etiqueta de un frasco) le dieron una dosis de algo que se llama… Cannabis Sativa.

K' capta rápidamente que es esa sustancia.

 **Kula:** ¿Qué será esa cosa? ¿Tú sabes qué es eso K'?

 **K':** eso es Marihuana niña.

 **Kula:** ¿enserio? ¿A qué pendejo se le ocurre ponerle eso en este estado?

Los muchachos se quedaron viendo por un rato a la castaña mientras dormía.

El peliblanco reflexionó sobre algo al ver a su hermana, la cual estuvo a punto de morir gracias a él. Ella le había demostrado cuanto lo quiere con ese gesto de valentía. Instantáneamente volteó a ver a la azulina y pensó algo muy serio.

 **K':** (pensando) Whip me quiere mucho, bastante como para arriesgar su vida para salvarme. Creo… que yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ellas dos, no estoy seguro. Pero si tuviera que hacerlo, no dudaría ni un segundo. Después de todo, Whip es mi hermana, y Kula… bueno… rayos Dash, esta misión es muy seria. Declárate antes de que algo te pase, o peor, que algo le pase a ella.

La niña estaba tratando de sacar a K' de sus pensamientos.

 **Kula:** (pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de K') tierra llamando a K', tierra llamando a K'. ¿Dash, estás ahí?

 **K':** (por fin reaccionando) ah… ¿Qué? Por cierto… en caso de que algo nos pasara… (Fue interrumpido)

 **Kula:** no digas eso, por favor no lo digas. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

 **K':** (nervioso) ¡NO! Yo tampoco quiero eso. Pero digo, en caso de que pasara… quiero que sepas que...

 **Kula:** (con una clara expresión de ilusión en sus ojos) ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es importante?

 **K':** (más nervioso de lo que ya estaba)…tal vez… lo que tienes que saber… es… que yo… te a...

En ese momento entraron los PF junto con Max y los "desconocidos".

 **Kula:** ya era hora de que llegaran.

 **Máxima:** (preocupado) ¿Cómo está Whip?

 **K':** está durmiendo, tranquilo (se da cuenta que ciertos individuos están ahí) ¿Qué chingadas putas madres hacen aquí?

 **¿? 1:** (con sarcasmo) a mí también me alegra verlos.

 **Máxima:** dicen que vinieron por ella para llevársela a una misión.

 **Kula:** no pueden hacerlo, ella ya está en una misión. Además está herida.

 **¿? 2:** ¿ah sí? ¿Cuál misión?

 **Marco:** la niña tiene razón. Ellos cuatro nos están ayudando a atrapar a Igniz y a Mordem.

 **¿? 1:** ¿enserio? Hmp, nosotros veníamos para que Whip nos ayudara con lo mismo.

 **¿? 3:** ¿podemos hablar con ella?

 **K':** okey, déjenme despertarla (jala una enorme bocanada de aire) ¡SEIRAH DAAAASH, DESPIERTA PINCHE FLOJA HUEVONA!

La castaña despertó bastante agitada y sin los efectos de la "medicina" ante el grito de su hermano.

 **Whip:** (exaltada y molesta) ¿¡QUE CHINGADOS QUIERES!?

 **K':** (indignado) estas "personas" quieren hablar contigo.

 **¿? 1:** (con tono "amigable") hola Muchiko.

 **Whip:** (suspiro) coronel Jones, sabe que no me gusta que me llame así.

 **¿? 1= Ralf:** ya lo sé, solo lo dije para molestarte.

 **¿? 2:** un gusto verte Whip. Ni te pregunto cómo estás, porque es obvio.

 **Whip:** hola señor Still.

 **¿? 2= Clark:** (con algo de pena) por favor, no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo.

 **¿? 3:** (con su típico tono indiferente y frio) hola señorita Dash.

 **Whip:** (con un tono alegre muy molesto) hellou, Leona Heidern, que pasóu.

 **K'/ ¿? 3= Leona:** (ambos molestos) no vuelvas a decir eso. Por favor, jamás en tu vida.

 **Kula:** bueno, bueno. Basta de presentaciones, tenemos que irnos para que Seirah descanse.

 **Máxima:** okey, vámonos. Nos vemos luego Whip. No vayas a ningún lado.

 **K':** no puede irse grandísimo animal.

Todos los presentes le dan una súper pendejeada al cyborg, el cual se molestó.

 **Máxima:** lo dije en broma, ya sé que no puede irse de aquí.

 **Kula:** por cierto quería preguntarles algo señoras Eri y Fio.

 **Eri/Fio:** señoritas. No estamos tan viejas.

 **Kula:** como sea. Les quería preguntar… ¿solo podrían enseñarme las técnicas de medicina? en vez de disparar y todo eso.

 **Fio:** pues… no sabemos, tal vez podemos darte una leve instrucción. Pero creo que servirá para lo que quieres hacer.

 **Eri:** si, además, creo que es más adecuado para ti que andar cargando una ametralladora.

 **Kula:** (muy emocionada) ¡YUUPIIIIII! Gracias, muchas gracias.

 **Ralf:** (confundido) a ver, a ver, un momento. ¿Están diciendo que esta niña es un soldado?

 **K':** (molesto) si al igual que yo. ¿Algún problema?

 **Marco:** ahora que hablas K'… eh visto lo bueno que eres con el tanque, así que… te vamos a dar capacitación especial para manejar toda nuestra gama de vehículos.

 **K':** (fastidiado) puta madre. Pues ya que, ¿Cómo cuantos vehículos son?

 **Tarma:** nunca los hemos contado pero... son como unos que… veinte.

 **K':** (más molesto todavía) no putas vergas pinches mames. ¿Cómo chingados quieren que aprenda a manejar tantas chingaderas?

 **Whip:** pues ahora te chingas hermanito. (Pone una sonrisa burlona) Tú serás el chofer del equipo jajajaja.

 **Tarma:** bueno pues, a partir de mañana empiezan su nuevo entrenamiento.

La peli azul escuchó la palabra indecible.

 **Kula:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡QUE NO DIGAN ESA PALABRA!

La niña salió corriendo del lugar donde estaban soltando el llanto.

Todos se quedaron viendo como la chica se fue del lugar llorando.

Nadie sabe por qué esa palabra la entristece tanto…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

 **LOS IKARI WARRIORS HAN APARECIDO.**

 **¿QUÉ LES ESPERA A NUESTROS HEROES? ¿LOGRARÁ K' CONTROLAR TODOS LOS VEHICULOS? ¿POR QUÉ KULA NO QUIERE OIR ESA PALABRA? ¿QUÉ QUERIA DECIRLE K' A KULA?**

 **LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS PREGUNTAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 4

La armada de Igniz.

Capítulo 4: las cosas se ponen serias

 **HEY GENTE DE DONDE SEA AQUÍ VENGO CON EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE HOMENAJE CROSSOVER**

 **TE AGRADESCO KRYZAY POR LEER ESTA TONTERIA A PESAR DE QUE NO MUCHA GENTE LO HACE. PERO NO IMPORTA GRACIAS.**

 **POR CIERTO LO QUE LEAN EN ESTE CAPITULO NO ES EL "SECRETITO" DEL QUE ME REFERIA.**

Kula estaba escondida en el cuarto de su equipo. Se escondía para que no la vieran llorar. Pero para su mala suerte K' y Max entraron al lugar.

 **Máxima:** ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras?

 **Kula:** (entre sollozos) es que… es que… me preocupa Whip.

 **K':** (con su típico tono frio) TCH, ¿acaso crees que nos tragamos ese choro mareador?

 **Kula:** cree lo que quieras. Pero es la verdad.

 **Máxima:** (con los brazos cruzados) no-oh. A ti te pasa otra cosa.

 **Kula:** está bien. Lo que me pasa es… que el pinche sonso de Roving dijo esa palabra.

 **K':** es un idiota eso sí. Pero, ¿Por qué no la quieres escuchar?

Ella no dijo palabra alguna por unos segundos.

 **Máxima:** vamos, dinos, somos tus amigos (se le viene una idea) si nos dices…. K' te dará un helado.

 **K':** (sorprendido y molesto) a ver, a ver, espérate. ¿Cuándo dije tal cosa?

 **Kula:** está bien. Pero me deben un helado eeehh. Pues la razón es que… me recuerda cuando era agente de NESTS. Recuerdo aquel duro entrenamiento que me dieron para acabar con K', me hacían asesinar montones de gente sin alguna razón. No entendía por qué, pero me obligaban. Esa es la razón por la que odio esa palabra.

 **Máxima:** tranquila princesa. Eso ya pasó, por eso estamos aquí, para acabar con Igniz de una vez por todas.

 **K':** exacto, además… nosotros pasamos cosas parecidas, pero no actuamos igual que tú al escuchar una palabra especifica.

 **Kula:** está bien, trataré de cambiar. No me voy a dejar vencer por el pasado.

Al día siguiente…

 **Whip:** arriba hermanito. Hoy te toca conducir los vehículos más poderosos, pesados y raros del mundo. Así que levántate que son un chingo.

El peliblanco solo emitió ruidos de disgusto. Y la niña salió disparada al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

 **Kula:** ¡SEIRAAAAAH! Que alegría verte. Espera, ¿Qué no debías estar en la enfermería?

 **Whip:** no. Ya estoy bien, tú deberías estar allá. Te tocan tus estudios de medicina (hace una risa maligna) muajajajaja.

 **K':** (levantándose de la cama) sabes… a veces das miedo hermana.

 **Whip:** ya cállense ustedes "la enfermera" y "el chofer"

 **K':** como chingas. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron por su lado. Kula se fue a la enfermaría, K' a la pista de conducción y Whip y Max al entrenamiento general.

En otro lado de la base…

 **Ralf:** esto es muy humillante. Ya tenemos bastante con nosotros como para andar lidiando con esos criminales.

 **Clark:** no es tan malo. Tranquilícese coronel, están para ayudar a los PF.

 **Ralf:** si pero, no me convence que ellos anden por ahí con armas y vehículos súper destructivos. Hay que tenerlo vigilados.

 **Clark:** pero si los PF confían en ellos, no podemos hacer nada. Además, ellos conocen a NESTS mejor que nadie.

 **Leona:** por favor ustedes dos, cállense. Me duele la cabeza por sus gritos. Además el teniente tiene razón. Solo ellos pueden frenar a Igniz.

 **Ralf:** ¿Leona tú también? (suspiro) está bien, pero si ellos hacen algo raro, tenemos que actuar en contra de ellos. Lástima por Muchiko.

 **Leona/Clark:** (con tono burlón) ¡IUUUU! ella le gusta.

 **Ralf:** (molesto y con pena) ¡CALLENSE SOLDADOS!

En la pista de conducción…

 **Tarma:** bien K', como ya sabes manejar el Slug, empecemos con algo menos fácil. El Slug Flyer.

 **K':** (algo asustado) ¿enserio? ¿Lo que sigue de un tanque es un mini-avión? Debes estar bromeando.

 **Marco:** no. No estamos bromeando, va enserio, aunque creo que es mucha diferencia. Pero ni modo.

 **Tarma:** ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas Dash? Vamos tu puedes.

 **K':** (susurrando) ah pinche culero cabrón hijo de la chingada (en voz normal) órale pues ya tráete esa cosa que tengo prisa.

Un soldado le lleva el Slug Flyer (el avioncito para los que no sepan su nombre) y lo estaciona frente a K'.

 **Marco:** vamos Dash, suerte en tu vuelo.

El peliblanco se subió al avión e instantáneamente se vio que lo estaba haciendo mal. Ya que el vehículo se arrastraba en vez de volar.

 **Tarma:** (asustado) vas mal, es el otro propulsor, elévate antes de acelerar o vas a embarrarte en el piso.

 **K':** (adentro del avión) nunca me dijeron cual control se usaba primero. Es su culpa si me estrello.

Después de un rato de que el avión se anduviera arrastrando, finalmente se embarró de frente contra un tanque.

 **Marco/Tarma:** ¡OUCH! ¡ESO VA A DOLER MAÑANA!

 **K':** (saliendo del avión) se pasan, de perdis me hubieran ayudado a salir, pinches culeros.

 **Marco:** ya. (Señalando otro avión) No te quejes y vuelve a intentarlo.

Después de varias horas y aviones destrozados….

 **K':** (por fin volando) ¡YAHOOO! Esto está bien chingón.

 **Tarma:** (hablando por el radio) bien, prueba dos: dispara unas balas y misiles.

El peliblanco puso una sonrisa maligna y disparó su arsenal contra Marco y Tarma.

 **Marco:** (hablando por el radio) hacia nosotros no. ¿Qué chingados intentas hacer?

Se detiene la lluvia de balas… pero para dar lugar a los misiles. Pero esos los disparó a la nada.

K' por fin aterrizó el avión y pudo ver la cara de susto de los soldados.

 **K':** (divertido) jajaja. Hubieran visto sus jetas de susto.

 **Tarma:** (molesto) no le encuentro lo gracioso soldado.

 **K':** fue venganza por no ayudarme a salir del avión cuando me embarré contra el tanque.

 **Marco:** tuviste razón en vengarte pero… ¿era necesario hacerlo de esa forma?

El peliblanco solo asintió con la cabeza todavía con una sonrisa maligna.

K' estuvo todo el día manejando las variedades de vehículos, claro que de vez en cuando se embarraba contra algo o le disparaba a lo que no debía.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

( **N/A: TENGO QUE ACLARAR QUE NO SE NADA DE MEDICINA Y/O CIRUGÍAS. TODO ES PURA FICCIÓN EN ESTA CLASE DE ESCENAS)**

Kula estaba en su clase de enfermería junto con Eri y Fio.

 **Eri:** O.K. te enseñaremos lo básico. Esta vez será: como sacar una bala de cualquier parte del cuerpo.

 **Kula:** (nerviosa) eso es lo que quería saber, empecemos de una buena vez.

 **Fio:** me gusta tu entusiasmo pero… ¿crees poder aguantar? Esto se trata de lidiar con mucha sangre.

 **Kula:** ay, mejor no hubiera dicho eso, me entraron los nervios y las náuseas.

 **Eri:** tu tranqui, vas a poder con esto. A ver que se traigan al herido.

Pasa un soldado con una bala en el brazo.

 **Fio:** estás de suerte, un lugar no muy difícil, el brazo.

 **Kula:** (traga saliva) ay. Espero no regarla. Bueno, aquí vamos.

La niña intenta hacer lo que le pidieron. Pero claro, no le era tan fácil.

 **Eri:** noooo, no hagas eso, si lo cortas ahí lo vas a matar. Quítate, yo lo hago.

 **Kula:** lo siento, no sabía. De verdad lo siento.

 **Fio:** tranquila, no todos pueden el primer día. Pero ya veras, en poco tiempo lo podrás hacer.

 **Kula:** me siento como una inútil. Todos los demás sirven para algo. El tío Max tiene una puntería perfecta, Seirah maneja muy bien el látigo y la pistola y K'… conduce toda clase de vehículos sin fallar. (Se escucha un ruido muy fuerte de choque entre metales) o bueno, tal vez no. En cambio yo… no sirvo.

 **Fio:** (gritando por la ventana hacia afuera) hey Tarma, dile a Dash que no destruya la base con sus intentos de manejar. Ah perdón Kula ¿decías algo? No te puse atención.

 **Kula:** no nada, nada importante. Solo decía que le voy a echar ganas a esto.

 **Fio** : (susurrando) eso no fue lo que dijo ¿verdad Eri?

 **Eri:** (igual susurrando) no. Al principio no, pero lo acaba de decir.

 **Fio:** bueno, creo que fue nuestro error ponerte con algo tan difícil al principio. Así que mejor te enseñaremos algo más fácil. Las medicinas, cual sirve para que y donde se debe poner.

 **Kula:** bueno, eso no es tan peligroso pero…. no estudié.

 **Eri:** no es problema. Nosotras te vamos a enseñar, aunque si te advierto que vas a tener que ponerte abusada mi chava.

 **Kula:** pues entonces, empecemos de una vez. Mientras más antes mejor, para aprender más rápido.

 **Fio:** eso me gusta, ven vamos por unos libros.

 **Kula:** (quejándose) ¿libros? Aaaaah me lleva gran chin…..

Varias horas después en el cuarto del K' TEAM…

 **Máxima:** (tirándose en la cama) ay, nunca en mi vida había tenido un entrenamiento tan duro.

 **K':** (burlándose) ¿alguna vez lo tuviste? Porque que yo sepa no.

 **Máxima:** aunque no lo creas… sí. Hace poco, cuando era joven.

 **K'/Kula:** (con sarcasmo) ¿hace poco? Si como no. Eso que te lo crea tu abuelita.

 **Whip:** cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes niños?

 **K':** yo no soy un niño. Además, ya lo sabes, estrellé como cuarenta vehículos.

 **Kula:** ¿enserio tantos? No sabía que manejaras tan mal.

 **K':** intenta manejar un avión, un helicóptero, un submarino y varios tipos de tanques y luego hablamos. Pero mientras no lo hagas, cállate.

 **Kula:** no tienes que ser tan malo. Yo solo te hice una pequeña broma.

Al escuchar eso, Whip y Máxima se fueron del cuarto. Dejando solos a K' y Kula.

 **Whip:** (canturreando) adiós hermanito.

 **K':** (nervioso) e-esperen ¿a dónde van?

Whip y Max no escucharon la pregunta del peliblanco pues ya habían salido del cuarto.

 **K':** (pensando) chingada madre, se van precisamente ahorita que está la tensión a tope entre ella y yo. Carajo.

 **Kula:** (nerviosa) escucha K'. Aprovechando que estamos solos… quiero decirte algo… algo importante.

 **K':** ¿ah sí? pues yo quería decirte lo que no pude ayer, pero no tiene importancia, así que tu primero.

 **Kula:** pues lo que te quería decir es… que, que tu… me gus… (K' la interrumpe)

 **K':** eso ya lo sé. Y es lo mismo que yo te quería decir. Tú también, m-me gustas.

Ambos se quedaron sin decir palabra alguna por un largo rato debido a la impresión. Ella por haber escuchado lo que K' dijo, y el por haberlo dicho después de tantos años callándolo.

 **Kula:** (pensando) no lo puedo creer. K' acaba de abrir su corazón conmigo, debo admitirlo, nunca me imaginé que pasaría en una base militar, pero no importa. Si, sabía que el siente lo mismo por mí que lo que yo siento por él. Bien hecho Kula, ya es tuyo.

 **K':** Kula, antes de que siquiera lo dudes, debo decirte que es verdad. Tú me gustas desde que te conozco, me robaste el corazón cuando te salvé de aquel accidente en la base de NESTS. Pero me costaba admitirlo.

 **Kula:** eso no importa. Lo bueno es que ahora tuviste la libertad para decirlo. A mí me pasó igual.

 **K':** (se da cuenta de algo) espérate tantito….. Whip, Max. Sé que están oyendo metiches región 4.

 **Whip:** (abriendo la puerta) este… ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos escuchando? No hicimos ruido.

 **Kula:** fácil. Ustedes nunca se perderían un chisme tan grande como este. Además, se veían sus sombras debajo de la puerta.

 **K':** la próxima vez que estén espiando, asegúrense de que sean invisibles. Aunque parece que eso es imposible.

 **Máxima:** bueno, bueno. ¿Eso significa que ya son novios?

 **K'/Kula:** NOOOO. Todavía no, pero pronto.

 **Whip:** O.K. basta de miel y florecitas. Tenemos que dormir, mañana nos toca una chinga igual a la de hoy. Sino es que más grande.

Y dicho eso los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivas camas para descansar. Les esperaba un laaaaaaaaaargo entrenamiento al día siguiente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO ESO NO ES TODO PARA ESTA PAREJA DENTRO DE ESTA HISTORIA. TODAVIA QUEDA MUCHO DRAMA.**

 **Y A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMIENZAN LOS HORRORES DE LA GUERRA.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS DOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC. SOLO SERÁN 6 CAPITULOS.**

 **LA VERDAD LO SIENTO ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN IDEAS. PERO… TRATARÉ DE COMPENSARLO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


	5. Chapter 5

La armada de Igniz

Capítulo 5: por fin te encuentro vil hijo de…

 **HEY, HEY, HEY BIENVENIDOS AL QUINTO Y PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **Y SI KRYZAY, POR FIN SABRÁS ESE "SECRETITO" QUE TANTO TE TRAE GANAS DESDE QUE TE LO DIJE. SALE CASI AL FINAL. TE ADVIERTO, PUEDE QUE SEA ALGO SADICO Y TRÁGICO LO QUE LE PASARÁ A UNO DE ELLOS, PERO NO SE COMPARA CON LAS BUENAS RECONPENSAS QUE TENDRÁN DESPUES DE ESO.**

 **SIN MÁS, LE PIDO AL ENCARGADO DE VIDEO… (EL CUAL SOY YO PORQUE NO TENGO PARA PAGAR UN MISERO SALARIO MINIMO :-** P **)… CORRELAAAAAA.**

En algún lugar de la base….

 **Soldado 1:** hmmm. Esto está raro, parece que cada vez que hay actividad de los rebeldes se van acercando.

 **Soldado 2:** tiene razón, si siguen a este paso… en pocas semanas los tendremos encima.

 **Soldado 3:** pero no hay que preocuparse de eso todavía, están bastante lejos como para pensar que vienen para acá.

 **Soldado 2:** bueno, eso es cierto. No tenemos pruebas como para pensar que nuestra base es el objetivo de los rebeldes. Pero hay que tenerlos vigilados.

En el cuarto del K' Team…...

La más pequeña del grupo había despertado con un humor mucho más dulce y tierno que de costumbre, debido a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

 **Kula:** (pensando) normalmente me abalanzaría sobre ellos tres para despertarlos, pero mejor no. Hoy tendrán un entrenamiento muy duro y cansado, así que mejor los dejo dormir otro poco. Ay, mi K' se ve tan tierno cuando duerme… un segundo, ¿lo acabo de llamar mi K'? ay me vale madres, no creo que le moleste.

La peli azul se le quedó mirando al muchacho por un rato, hasta que el mismo se despertó debido a que sintió la mirada de ella.

 **K':** (bostezo) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí niña?

 **Kula:** n-no mucho. Perdón si te desperté antes de tiempo, fue sin querer.

 **K':** no te preocupes, de todos modos ya iba a sonar la alarma del cuartel. Odio esa chingadera, como la odio.

 **Whip:** buenos días. ¿Cómo amanecieron?

 **K':** acostado y en ayunas.

 **Kula:** no seas payaso. Yo amanecí muy bien y con mucha energía ¿y tú?

 **Whip:** también. Y haces bien al tener energías de sobra porque nos toca un entrenamiento bastante cansado.

 **K':** (con tono burlón) ja. Hablen por ustedes porque Kula y yo no entrenamos el cuerpo. EN SUS JETAS DE PERRO.

 **Máxima:** (molesto) espero que te embarres contra algo y no salgas ileso de ahí.

 **K':** (con sarcasmo) si, gracias. Yo también espero que te la pases bien.

 **Whip:** bueno, ya. Tenemos que ir cada quien a su sección de una vez. Órale ahuecando el ala.

 **Kula:** O.K. ya me voy, al rato los veo adiós.

 **K':** pues yo hago lo mismo que ella y me largo. Mientras más rápido atrapemos a Igniz, más rápido podremos regresar a casa.

 **Máxima:** (susurrándole a Whip) que rápido le afectó haber admitido lo que siente por Kula, se le notan más ganas y alegría.

 **Whip:** bueno, solo espero que no me hagan tía por ahora. (Risita tonta) se verían tan chistosos.

El cyborg solo se golpeó la frente al escuchar eso, y después se fueron a su entrenamiento.

Terminado el día de entrenamiento…

Los PF y el K' team se encontraban cenando juntos.

 **Whip:** y bien ¿cómo estuvo su día?

 **Kula:** muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

 **Eri:** de hecho ella estuvo muy bien. Por fin tuvo el coraje para sacarle a alguien una bala del cuerpo.

 **Whip:** oh que bien, y Marco, ¿Cómo se portó mi hermanito?

 **Marco:** estuvo bien, hoy aprendió a manejar otros cinco vehículos, aunque claro, deshizo como siete de cada tipo.

 **Tarma:** si sigue a este paso, no tardando nos quedaremos sin vehículos o terminará muerto.

 **K':** gracias por el voto de confianza. Y tú qué Whip ¿no vas a decir nada?

 **Whip:** pues no, ¿cómo que habría de decir? No hubo nada especial.

 **K':** (con sonrisa maligna y tono siniestro) ¿ah noooo? Pues… yo me enteré por ahí que el coronel Jones te andaba buscando para decirte algo.

 **Whip:** (con el mismo tono siniestro) ah ¿enserio? Si nos ponemos a eso… no me hagas decirle a el resto de los presente que tú y Kufhdijdngvfmv (K' le tapó la boca)

 **Fio:** no le tapes la boca a tu hermana, déjala contarnos lo que iba a decir.

 **Máxima:** si viejo, ¿a qué le tienes miedo eh?

El peliblanco solo le manda una mirada asesina al cyborg, dándole a entender que se calle.

 **Kula:** si no te molesta K'… yo quiero decirles a todos lo que pasó.

 **K':**... no te molestes, yo lo diré, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo delante de todos….. ¿Quieres ser mi n-novia?

Al escuchar eso toditos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial la peli azul.

 **Tarma:** (confundido) a ver, aguántenme tantito ¿es enserio? Hmp ¿no que no?

 **K':** no es tiempo para tus pendejadas Roving. ¿Qué dices Kula?

 **Kula:** … pues… este… SI… ¡CLARO QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!

 **TODOS menos K' y Kula:** (alegres) ¡YAHOOOO! ¡POR FIN SON NOVIOS, POR FIN SON NOVIOS! ¡PA' CUANDO LA BODA!

 **K':** cállense. Ven acá mi niña.

El mucho le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su ahora novia.

Esa noche, todo fue amor y festejo.

Un mes después…..

Ha pasado un mes desde que K' y Kula se volvieron oficialmente novios.

Durante la cena….

 **Whip:** y bien hermano, ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

 **K':** meh, no me quejo. Por fin terminé con todos los vehículos.

 **Máxima:** ¿entonces eso quiere decir que los manejas a la perfección?

 **K':** por desgracia no. tengo que darles una repasada para ver si no se me olvidó algo. A mí se me hace que eso es una excusa, como nos van a tener aquí quien sabe cuánto tiempo me quieren tener haciendo algo de provecho.

 **Whip:** creo que eso es cierto. A mí ya me dieron el mismo entrenamiento un chinguero de veces. Ya estoy harta.

 **Kula:** pues yo no puedo quejarme, empieza a gustarme eso de la enfermería. Puede ser algo útil para después, quien sabe, tal vez algún día necesite hacer algo de lo que estoy aprendiendo.

 **Máxima:** me gusta escucharte hablar así, tienes razón. Al menos a alguien de nosotros le gusta estar aquí.

 **Whip:** a mí también me gusta estar aquí pero… también me hace falta salir a distraerme un poco. No me gusta estar siempre rodeada de armas, soldados, tanques y todas esas chingaderas.

 **K':** tienes razón hermana, saben habríamos de pedirles a los superiores un permiso para salir un rato.

 **Kula:** que buena idea. Whip, mañana pides el permiso porfis.

 **Whip:** (indignada) ahora resulta que la novia de mi hermano me está dando órdenes. A donde vamos a parar dios mío.

 **K'/Max:** no seas tan dramática Whip.

 **Whip:** (súper encabronada) ¡YO NO SOY DRAMATICA! ¡Y MAS LES VALE QUE SE CALLEN SI NO QUIEREN TENER MI LÁTIGO EN EL CUELLO!

 **Kula:** tranquila. Se nota que te faltan unas vacaciones, je.

Terminada la cena todos se fueron dispuestos a dormir para recuperar energías.

Al día siguiente….

Todos despertaron más temprano de lo normal. La razón, un ataque a la base.

 **K':** (se escucha una explosión) ¡¿PERO QUE PUTAS CHINGADAS MADRES FUE ESO?!

 **Whip:** (se cae de la cama) auch, carajo. Parece que nos atacan lo rebeldes. Rápido prepárense.

 **Kula:** (asustada) ¡AY QUE MEYOOOOO! (se abraza a su novio) ¡K' protégeme!

 **K':** no exageres Kula. Bueno, vamos a darles matarile chicharrón. Voy a traer un tanque, Whip y Max vayan por armas, y Kula… busca un lugar seguro y atiende a los heridos. Ah y una cosa más, te amo mi niña.

Al escuchar que la batalla incrementaba su poder, los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Ya en la batalla….

 **Fio:** ¿pero como chingados dieron con nuestra base?

 **Tarma:** según me enteré, la estaban buscando desde hace un buen rato.

 **Marco:** pues lo lograron. ¿Dónde chingados está K'?, necesitamos que nos ayude con algún tanque o avión.

 **Tarma:** ahí vienen, oigan chicos rápido ayúdennos.

 **K':** okey. Prepárense bola de pendejos, gaaaah.

Una enorme y sangrienta batalla tuvo lugar en la base de la armada regular. Teniendo como saldo, más de 300 soldados muertos entre los dos bandos, y la destrucción total de la base, dejándola en escombros.

 **Whip:** argh, malditos desgraciados, me duele todo.

 **K':** (saliendo del tanque) ay cabrón, este tanque va a necesitar bastante hojalatería y pintura. Tuve suerte de que no explotó durante el asalto.

 **Máxima:** hmmm… no pudo ser tan fácil, siento que esto solo fue una distracción.

 **Kula:** pero… por qué nos querían distraer, no entiendo. Esto está muy raro.

En ese momento suena el radio de Whip.

 **Ralf:** (a través del radio) Whip, ¿Whip estás ahí? Rápido los necesitamos, estamos cerca del laboratorio. Rápido.

 **Whip:** ¿coronel que pasa? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?

 **Ralf:** (a través del radio) pero que pregunta, claro que hay una emergencia. Leona está muy herida, necesitamos un médico. Además nos hacen falta refuerzos. Apúrense.

 **Whip:** ya escucharon equipo, vamos rápido al laboratorio. Kula tú también vienes, como ya escuchaste, Leona está herida tienes que ayudarla.

 **K':** allá los veo voy por un avión para tener un poco de ventaja.

Los cuatro se fueron a ayudar a los Ikari.

Ya estando en el laboratorio…..

Ralf, Clark, Whip y Max pelaban contra unos 100 rebeldes.

 **Ralf:** me carga la chingada, son muchos.

 **Whip:** son demasiados, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho tiempo. Donde putas está mi hermano.

 **Kula:** ahí viene. Puta madre, cúbranse parece que va a soltar alguna bomba.

Y pasó exactamente lo que la azulina dijo. K' soltó una lluvia de bombas acabando con unos 80 rebeldes.

 **K':** (bajando del avión) ¿me extrañaban? Ay les voy muajajaja.

K' y Kula se sumaron a la pelea. Ellos seis, literalmente les patearon el trasero a los veinte rebeldes restantes. Y cuando K' derrotó al último usando el HEAT DRIVE, hicieron presencia cierto militar con bigote y cierto terrorista rubio con túnica.

 **Igniz:** miren a quienes tenemos aquí. A los soldados fastidiosos y a los agentes traidores.

 **Mordem:** no volvemos a ver Peregrine Falcons. Pero está vez yo seré el que gane.

 **K':** Igniz…. Es tarde para rendirte. ¡TE QUEMARÉ HASTA DEJARTE EN CENIZAS!

 **Igniz:** (con sarcasmo) huy que miedo me das K' Dash. Como puedes ver, la última vez que lo intentaste no tuviste éxito alguno. ¿Qué te hace creer que será diferente eh?

 **Marco:** porque está vez estamos con ellos. Los vamos a detener cueste lo que cueste.

 **Mordem:** inténtelo si se atreven perras de baldío. ¡TRAGUENSE ESTO!

El bigotón mandó un misil de su bazooka directo al avión que estaba al lado de K', el cual hizo explosión de inmediato dañando gravemente al peliblanco.

Ante esa escena, Whip y Kula corrieron hacia el lugar para ayudar al muchacho. Mientras los demás peleaban contra Igniz y Mordem.

 **Kula:** (preocupada y nerviosa) ¡K'! vamos resiste. Te necesitamos.

 **Whip:** (igual preocupada) no hay que perder tiempo Kula. Rápido, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería… o lo que queda de ella.

 **Kula:** tienes razón Seirah, vamos K', resiste, hazlo por mí.

Ellas dos se llevaron al lanza-fuego a un lugar seguro para poder curarlo.

 **Marco:** ¿eso es todo lo que tienes Mordem? ¡JA! Yo pensaba que el líder de los rebeldes sería mucho más rudo.

 **Mordem:** no Rossi, no es todo. (Habla por el radio) ¡TRAIGAN AL REY JUPITER!

Ante esa orden cayó de un enorme avión el Rey Júpiter (el robot grandote que tiene ojos-laser y misiles enormes en el centro del cuerpo. Para los que no saben el nombre).

 **Los PF (los cuatro):** ¡OH FUCKING SHIT! Ya nos cargó la grandísima y metálica verga.

 **Máxima:** ¿eso es todo? No mamen, creía que las máquinas de Mordem eran mucho más complejas y poderosas.

El cyborg usó su cañón de vapor de ambos brazos y su laser del pecho contra el robot. Ante eso la máquina de Mordem casi se destruyó.

 **Mordem:** (molesto) grandísimo hijo de tu reputisima madre. Igniz, has algo.

 **Igniz:** por supuesto, que baje el avión y suelte a los clones.

Pasó lo que el rubio dijo. El avión enorme soltó a una oleada de unos 100 clones.

Mientras en la enfermería (o lo que quedaba)…..

 **Kula:** tranquilo K', yo te cuidaré hasta que te cures.

 **Whip:** yo también estaré pendiente de ti. Pero tienes que curarte rápido.

 **K':** oh… que delicada eres hermanita….. Kula… gracias.

 **Kula:** shhhh. No hables, necesitas conservar energía.

 **Whip:** los dejo, tengo que ir a ayudar. ¡A PATEAR TRASEROS CLONADOS YIIIJAAAAAAH!

 **K':** Kula, tengo que decirte algo… si no sobreviviera… quiero que tengas esto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se alcanzó a quitar su collar, ese collar de cruz que siempre trae puesto (y uno de sus sellos distintivos aparte del guante y los lentes) y se lo da en la mano.

 **Kula:** ¿e-estás seguro que quieres darme esto? Es una de las cosas que más quieres.

 **K':** precisamente por eso quiero que lo tengas. Si llegara a faltar, me gustaría que ese collar que significa tanto para mí, se quedara con la mujer que amo.

 **Kula:** lo haré. Pero es mi deber como enfermera tratar de salvarte. Y tienes que saber que yo también te amo.

Al decir eso, la azulina le da a K' un enamorado y apasionado beso. Olvidándose que una tercera persona estaba ahí.

 **Leona:** ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! Por si no sabían hay gente aquí. Basta de florecitas y drama.

Al escuchar la voz de la Ikari, los dos se separaron bastante sonrojados y apenados, ya que Leona y otros heridos los habían visto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.**

 **Y BIEN KRYZAY, ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ EL "SECRETITO"? ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **NO SE PIERDAN POR NADA DEL MUNDO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE HOMENAJE (BASTANTE RARO SI ME PREGUNTAN) DE KOF Y METAL SLUG.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… ¡FUERA!**


	6. Chapter 6

La armada de Igniz

Capítulo 6: ¿habrá terminado?

 **¡HOLAAAAA! DE REGRESO CON ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL DESENLACE, PORQUE ME COSTÓ TERMINAR A TIEMPO. COMO SEA, SÉ QUE LES VALES VALE MADRES ASÍ QUE… ¡HERE WE GO!**

 **Leona:** ustedes y su romance, me dan asco. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía Kula? ¡Mueve tu trasero y ve a ayudar a los demás! Nosotros estaremos bien.

 **Kula:** (asustada) O.K. señorita Heidern. Luego te veo amor, me voy a ayudar.

La peli azul claro salió corriendo para ir en auxilio de sus compañeros.

 **K':** (molesto) ¿se puede saber quién te dio el derecho de interrumpir Heidern?

 **Leona:** no es necesario. No puedo soportar que ustedes estén de melosos.

 **K':** (con tono burlón) estás celosa, estás celosa, admítelo, te gusto jejejeje.

 **Leona:** (molesta y nerviosa) e-eso no es cierto Dash. Simplemente no soporto que ustedes estén de románticos cuando hay gente ahí afuera arriesgando su vida para frenar a Igniz y Mordem.

 **K':** estás celosa y punto. Pero, es cierto, afuera hay muchos soldados tratando de defendernos mientras nosotros estamos aquí tirados. Me siento inútil, vamos Heidern, hay que tratar de ayudar.

El muchacho se intentó levantar del piso, pero lo único que logró fue volver a caerse y quedar más adolorido de lo que ya estaba.

 **Leona:** ni lo vuelvas a intentar. No vas a poder ponerte de pie, estás muy herido.

 **K':** no ni madres, hace falta más que un misil para lastimar al invencible K' Dash.

Volvió a intentar levantarse pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

 **Leona:** (burlándose (aunque no lo crean) de K') te lo dije morenazo. No tienes las fuerzas suficientes. Lo único que puedes hacer es sentarte y esperar el resultado de lo que pase.

 **K':** ¿te gusta restregarme en la cara que tienes razón verdad? Me duele admitirlo pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Carajo.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla…

Whip, Ralf, Clark, Max y los PF ya habían acabado con casi todos los clones.

 **Whip:** vamos chicos, ya casi, solo nos faltan unos poquitos.

 **Max:** ja esto no es nada comparado al torneo KOF.

 **Tarma:** ¿tanto así de gacho es el torneo KOF?

 **Ralf:** neeeh, ni tanto. Pero esto si es menos divertido que pelear contra el Fatal Fury Team o el Japan Team.

 **Clark:** cuando esto termine, si quieren podemos invitarlos al próximo torneo.

 **Eri:** eso estaría bien. Pero primero acabemos con estos últimos clones.

 **Mordem:** será mejor que se rindan, puede que les tengamos piedad y los dejemos vivir como esclavos.

 **Marco:** ni lo sueñes versión tuerta de Mario Bros. Preferimos morir peleando que ser tus esclavos.

Después de unos diez minutos de pelea, por fin terminaron con todos los clones.

 **Whip:** fiu, por fin acabamos con esas fotocopias de Kusanagi.

 **Marco:** ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? Yo esperaba más acción.

 **Mordem:** por supuesto que no es todo. Ahora viene algo más difícil jajaja.

El general rebelde tronó los dedos dando señal para que viniera un batallón nuevo.

 **Todos los buenos:** ¡¿PERO QUE PUTAS MADRES ES ESTO?!

Los héroes se sorprendieron al ver a unos 15 cyborgs Allen versión NESTS ( **N/A para los que no sepan: Allen es el nombre del musculoso de la ametralladora. Que a partir Metal Slug 3 es un cyborg. Y estos son la versión NESTS porque manejan el fuego** ) estos cyborgs se lanzaron sobre los soldados.

De regreso a la enfermería (o lo que quedaba de ella)….

 **Leona:** Dash, llevas 45 minutos tratando de levantarte. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se puede?

 **K':** hasta que te hartes, porque yo no puedo quedarme aquí mientras Whip, Kula y Max están peleando contra Igniz.

 **Leona:** puedo ver que vas enserio. Debes odiar mucho a NESTS.

 **K':** sí. No me detendré hasta arrancarle el corazón a Igniz con mis propias manos.

 **Leona** : admiro tu perseverancia, pero tienes que aprender que no puedes en este estado.

 **K':** oye, oye, oye. ¿Desde cuando hablas tanto? Que yo sepa parece que tienes algún problema vocal, casi no hablas.

 **Leona:** si a eso nos vamos, tú tampoco hablas mucho, y mírate estás platicando conmigo. Nadie se imaginaria esto, los dos silenciosos hablando entre sí. Que locura.

 **K':** sí que loco. Aaaargh, ya no aguanto más. Tengo, no… tenemos que ayudar.

 **Leona:** ¿y que piensas hacer? Ya viste que ni siquiera te puedes mantener de pie.

 **K':** Tal vez solo no. pero… tengo una idea. Espero poder conducirlo en este estado.

 **Leona:** ¿ahora de que carajos hablas? Se me hace que estás alucinando. Aunque ni medicina te dieron.

 **K':** la que alucina eres tu Heidern. Yo hablaba de que quizá, solo quizá pueda manejar el tanque bípedo llamado: el artillero.

 **Leona:** buena idea Dash. Llama a alguien para que te traiga el pinche tanque ese.

El peliblanco le hizo una seña a un soldado que estaba cerca y le dijo que le trajera un artillero.

Cinco minutos después ya estaba el vehículo ahí.

 **Leona:** llegó la hora Dash, súbete a eso de una puta vez, quiero ver como fallas.

 **K':** te haré tragarte tus palabras, piruja peli azul.

 **Leona:** ¿conque así nos llevamos ahora? Pinche culero greñas de agüelo.

 **K':** ya mejor cállate Leoncita. Bueno aquí vamos.

El muchacho se subió al tanque, con mucha dificultad, pero lo logró.

 **K':** (adentro del robot) O.K. aquí voy Igniz. Deséame suerte Leoncita. ¡AGARRATE DE DONDE PUEDAS IGNIZ, PORQUE AHÍ VA TU CLON FALLIDO!

 **Leona:** mucha suerte K', tu puedes (se acuerda como la llamó) ¡AAAAY PINCHE CABRÓN JO LA CHINGADA! ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME LLAME LEONCITA LO VOY A REBANAR!

La Ikari se quedó quejándose por un buen rato, hasta que le empezaron a doler sus heridas por tanto grito y movimiento de fastidio.

De regreso a la batalla….

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, y los héroes solo pudieron destruir a dos cyborgs. Pero… Fio, Nadia y Clark ya estaban fuera de combate.

 **Tarma:** puta madre. Estas cosas parecen indestructibles.

 **Marco:** concéntrate Roving. ¿O acaso quieres terminar como Nadia, Clark y Fio?

 **Tarma:** obvio que no. carajo, ya casi no tengo balas.

 **Mordem:** eso es lo de menos Roving. Cuando terminemos con ustedes eso no será problema. (Recibe un disparo de parte de Eri) ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

 **Eri:** ¿no crees que ya estás grande como para estar dando monólogos? Pon atención o serás muy fácil de vencer.

 **Igniz:** tal vez el "bigotitos" no sea problema, pero yo sí. ¡RINDANSE ANTE EL PROXIMO GOBERNANTE DEL MUNDO!

 **Whip:** ¿y que, estamos pintados? Te vamos a derrotar de nuevo. Y esta vez nos aseguraremos que te quedes muerto.

 **Igniz:** ah, es una lástima que pienses eso Seirah. Yo tenía algo especial planeado para ti, pero ahora voy a tener que matarte también.

 **Máxima:** eres un… ya me harté.

Max y Whip se lanzaron sobre Igniz, pero lo único que lograron fue que quedaran K.O.

 **Igniz:** hmp. Seis menos, faltan 9. Jujujajajaja.

 **Marco:** argh, esto es más difícil que...

 **Tarma:** ¿más difícil que qué Marco?

 **Marco:** tú sabes a qué me refiero, eso de decirle a cierta persona, cierta cosa de interés.

 **Mordem:** vamos den pelea Peregrine Falcons. No me gustaría que nuestra última batalla fuera tan aburrida.

 **Eri:** en eso tienes razón Mordem, esta es nuestra última batalla. Pero nosotros ganaremos, TÚ… VAS… ¡A MORIR!

 **Mordem:** quiero que lo intentes güera pendeja.

 **Tarma:** Eri. Luego lo insultas, ayúdanos con estos pinches cyborgs.

 **Ralf:** no me imaginé que NESTS pudiera hacer algo así. Necesitamos más soldados.

 **Tarma:** pues parece que se los invocaste, miren.

El de chaleco amarillo señaló hacia ciertos individuos raros y peculiares.

 **K':** (dentro del artillero) ¡AQUÍ ESTOY IGNIZ, VAMOS TU ME QUIERES A MI! Deja a mis compañeros en paz.

 **Kula:** si Igniz, tu objetivo siempre fuimos nosotros. Vamos pinche cobarde de puta mierda. Aquí estamos, qué esperas.

 **Igniz:** ah, sí. Mis prototipos defectuosos, va a ser un placer hacerlos sufrir. Pero primero, tendrán que acabar con mis cyborgs.

 **K'/Kula:** eso no será problema. Con mucho gusto.

Los dos ex-agentes de NESTS se fueron en contra de los cyborgs. K' usando el artillero, disparó lluvias de balas y montones de bombas contra los enemigos.

Por otro lado, Kula solo podía detenerlos levemente con su hielo, y hacerles uno que otro daño con su Diamond Edge.

 **K':** (hablando por el radio) vamos Kula, el que se eche más de estas cosas se gana un helado. Y el que pierda lo paga.

 **Kula:** naaaah, eso no es justo. Tú tienes toneladas de armas, yo solo tengo mis manos.

 **Eri:** ya, ya Kula. Ten esta pistola, y no te quejes porque ya es bastante que te la de.

La peli azul recibió el arma sin queja alguna. Al tener la pistola en sus manos, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sádica y maligna. Se podía notar que por esta vez, disfrutaba tener un arma.

 **Kula:** (con tono maligno) hmp, ahora sí, ahí les voy pinches robots hijos de su chingada madre.

 **K':** bien dicho mi niña. Acabemos con estas cafeteras viejas. Agárrense de donde puedan.

Todos los buenos se fueron en contra de los cyborgs, con la intensión de destruirlos de una vez.

Después de una hora de intensa pelea, los héroes pudieron acabar con los robots. Y afortunadamente los que estaban inconscientes, despertaron a tiempo para irse contra Igniz y Mordem.

 **Whip:** ahora si Igniz, prepárate para morir.

 **Igniz:** no me asustas Seirah, te conozco bien, después de todo, yo te hice lo que eres.

 **Marco:** déjame preguntarte algo Mordem. ¿Listo para morir?

 **Mordem:** eso no me pasará a mí. Tú y todos tus compañeros van a ser los que mueran.

 **Eri:** ¿estamos aquí para hablar o para pelear? Vamos a empezar, ya me pican las manos.

 **K':** lo mismo digo yo. Vamos Igniz, a pelear como hace mucho no lo hacemos.

 **Igniz:** yo no me rebajo a pelear contra un herido que necesita de un tanque para poder moverse.

 **Kula:** (enojada) eso fue lo último que dirás. ¡MUERE!

La peli azul le dispara varias veces al rubio, pero no logró atinarle ni un solo tiro.

 **Igniz:** vaya niña, admito que tienes agallas. Pero te falta puntería, ¿acaso no te entrenaron bien?

 **K':** tal vez a ella no, pero a mi sí. ¡TRAGATE ESTA!

El peliblanco le disparó sus últimas bombas a Igniz, lo impactaron de lleno, pero no le hicieron mucho daño.

 **Igniz:** vaya, que bombas tan débiles. Creo que tus puños son más fuertes. ¿Por qué no me sacas de dudas Dash?

 **K':** bien tú te lo buscaste. Va a ser un placer volver a golpear tu cara con las llamas que tú me diste.

K' cumplió su amenaza, arriesgándose a quedar aún más herido, no pudo evitar bajarse del artillero y prepararse para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Whip, Max y Kula también se unieron a la pelea. Todos usaban sus armas y/o poderes.

Volaban montones de rayos, fuego, hielo, latigazos, golpes y patadas.

Después de unos 20 minutos el rubio malo ya estaba derrotado.

 **Igniz:** buena pelea, no había tenido una pelea así desde la última vez que nos vimos.

 **K':** que bien que la hayas disfrutado, porque será lo último que recuerdes. Hasta nunca.

K' usó lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para hacer el Chain Drive EX. Cuando hizo el golpe final, el peliblanco sacó sus lentes y su pistola. Kula fue junto a su novio e hizo lo mismo.

 **K'/Kula:** (haciendo una imitación de Terminator) hasta la vista, baby.

Los dos dispararon sus armas. K' le dio en la cabeza, y Kula en el corazón. Finalmente el líder de NESTS había muerto.

 **Kula:** por… dios… no puedo creer que le disparé y le di.

 **K':** tranquila, no hiciste algo malo. Ese grandísimo hijo de perra se lo merecía.

Los PF llegaron con el K' TEAM después de una fuerte batalla contra Mordem.

 **Marco:** buen trabajo. NESTS por fin ha caído.

 **Whip:** y ustedes, ¿terminaron con Mordem?

 **Tarma:** ese puto mamón se volvió a escapar, como siempre. Pero lo atraparemos algún día.

 **Whip:** bueno, eso espero. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Nos regresamos a South Town, si nos necesitan otra vez…. (Fue interrumpida por K')

 **K':** no, no, no, no. Ni lo menciones Whip, no queremos volver a pasar por esto. Ya tuve suficiente con un mes aquí encerrado.

 **Kula:** ay, por fin vamos a regresar a casa.

 **Whip:** por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde están Ralf y Clark?

 **Tarma:** están cuidando de Leona. Se irán de aquí cuando ella se cure completamente.

 **Whip:** bueno dales mis saludos. Bien equipo, vámonos.

 **K':** ah sí, ¿les conté que Leona y yo tuvimos una muuuy buena platica?

 **Kula/Whip/Max:** ¿enseriooooo? Nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado eso.

 **Kula:** por cierto K', yo destruí más cyborgs que tú, así que…. me debes un helado.

 **K':** si, cuando lleguemos a South Town te lo compraré.

El K' TEAM se fue de la base militar con toda la satisfacción posible por haber eliminado a Igniz para siempre. Estaban seguros que esta vez, no volvería.

 **FIN.**

 **DESPUES DE TANTO EL BIEN VOLVIÓ A TRIUNFAR.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. FUE DIFICIL PENSAR EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE 17 PERSONAJES. AUNQUE SOLO K', KULA, WHIP, TARMA, MARCO, IGNIZ Y MORDEM FUERON LOS QUE MAS HABLARON.**

 **DE TODAS FORMA. FUE UN GRAN RETO Y ESTOY FELIZ DE HABERLO TEMINADO.**

 **MISSION COMPLETE.**

 **AH Y PARA LOS KOFANS (FANS DE KOF) LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN MI NUEVO FIC: KOF NUEVA GENERACION ROUND 2.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LEYERON LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, SABEN QUE ESPERAR, HABRÁ LA MISMA DOSIS DE HUMOR, DRAMA, ROMANCE, AVENTURA Y MISTERIO. PERO CON MAS PERSONAJES Y NUEVOS PRBLEMAS.**

 **ESTRENO 11 DE JULIO. EN LA SECCION DE KOF, O EN MI PERFIL.**

 **AH, Y GRACIAS KRYZAY POR TU APOYO. TE MANDO UN BESO EN LA PARTE DEL CUERPO QUE QUIERAS ;-)**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR… TERRY KUSANAGI FUERA.**


End file.
